


Rainy Night

by wreckingduty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingduty/pseuds/wreckingduty
Summary: A cozy AU story where Wreck-It Ralph finds a Mimikyu in the rain and takes it home.





	

Even though Ralph lived a good distance into the woods, he still needed to head to town every couple of days to pick up supplies or do odd jobs around the town or bring in injured Pokemon he had found in the woods.

He was well-known around town, he kept to himself out in the forest, but he got along with most of the townsfolks. He was larger than most people, his size often intimidated others until they got to know him. Or, they spotted the Joltik that was usually clinging to him somewhere, either it was burrowed in his hair or it was hanging out somewhere on his back or shoulder. Children often were amused by the tiny Pokemon with the giant man, and they occasionally offered it treats, which it eagerly ate.

Today had been a shopping trip, he had picked up food for both him and his Pokemon. He had a few Pokemon of his own, and he usually put out a little something for wild Pokemon that had taken a liking to him.

However, he hadn't realized that it was going to rain, and halfway back to his home, the skies opened up and it poured.

Luckily, he had a plastic bag, so his food wasn't going to get wet, but he didn't bring a jacket, so it wasn't long before he was soaked. When it started raining, his Joltik had fled for the grocery bag, curling up next to a loaf of bread.

As it rained, he jogged along the path through the woods, trying to stay close to the edge to be under whatever shade the trees could offer. It was as he was doing so, when he spotted something huddled under one of the trees.

Ralph slowed down as he approached, as he got closer, he discovered that it was a soaking wet Mimikyu that he had seen. The Pokemon was shivering, its Pikachu disguise was drooping down in the mud. It seemed that the Pokemon had gotten caught in the rain, just as Ralph had.

He stops and bends down to get a better look at the Pokemon, "Hey there, little one. I'm headin' back to my place. If ya want, you can come with me and get nice an' warm. You'd be able to leave anytime you wanted, th' back door's got a smaller door for Pokemon to come and go." His own Pokemon used the door if they wanted to go outside, and occasionally he found one of the wild Pokemon that he had befriended curled up on a chair or his couch.

The Mimikyu seems hesitant at first as it thinks over the offer, then it gives a small nod. It isn't too familiar with humans, but its want to get out of the rain is far more than its fear of humans.

Ralph smiles and gently scoops the Mimikyu up, tucking it in the crook of his arm. He leans over, trying to shield it from the rain as best as he can, then continues jogging home.

It's a few minutes before he reaches his house, though in the rain, it probably seemed a lot longer.

He fumbles a little with getting his keys, fortunately, the roof had an overhang that kept the worst of the rain off of him as he finally pulled his keys out of his drenched pocket.

It didn't take long for him to get the door open, upon entering, his first order of business was to gently place the Mimikyu and the grocery bag in front of the fireplace.

"I'm gonna start a fire to start gettin' you warmed up, then I'll get ya some blankets." He piles up a couple of logs for a medium-sized fire. It doesn't take him long to get it going, during that time, Joltik had crawled out of the bag and was looking over the Mimikyu.

When the fire was nice and warm, he looks to the two Pokemon in front of it, "Be careful, it can hurt if you get too close, so stay behind the stones." The fireplace was made of rocks of different shapes and sizes and they extended a foot or two beyond it on the floor.

Joltik knew the drill and nodded, Mimikyu looked to Joltik, then back to Ralph and mimicked Joltik's nod.

Ralph smiles and heads off to get blankets for the two of them. He's not gone long, and he comes back with an armful of both blankets and towels, he lays them down in two heaps. "Blankets are softer, but towels are better for dryin' off. Use whatever you want an' need. I've got a few more if you need 'em as well."

He picks up his grocery bag, "I'll fix ya both somethin' to eat, I'll be right 'round the corner in the kitchen."

Once in the kitchen, he puts away most of the groceries, leaving out a few to prepare dinner for the Pokemon. Joltik had its own bowl, as did Ralph's other Pokemon, but since Mimikyu didn't have a bowl, Ralph settles for grabbing a plate out of the cabinet.

His own Pokemon's meals were easy to put together, he knew their favorites well. But, Mimikyu's was a little trickier. Finally he got something that he thought would work and grabbed something extra from one of the cabinets. He brings the plates to the two in front of the fireplace first.

Joltik and Mimikyu were settled in and when he brings the food, Joltik chirps eagerly.

Ralph chuckles and places Joltik's bowl down first, "Here ya go, it's yer favorite." He then puts the plate down in front of Mimikyu, "I wasn't sure what kinda food ya liked, so I put a little bit of each kind of Pokemon food my Pokemon like. Plus, I got berries of different flavors for ya, so there should be somethin' you'll enjoy. Lemme know what you like best, and I can get you more of it."

He then puts a brown paper lunch bag close to Mimikyu, "I know you like to stay disguised, but yers is pretty wet. It'll dry faster and you'll probably feel better if ya take it off. I don't have any costumes here, this bag is the best I've got. It's not perfect, but it's dry."

Mimikyu looks at the food, then the bag, then Ralph. It makes a grateful noise and nods in understanding.

Ralph smiles, "I'm gonna take these to the rest of my Pokemon, and I'll check up on you when I'm done."

As he leaves to go to the others, Joltik digs in.

Mimikyu watches it, it seems to be completely absorbed in its dinner. Then, it looks behind it, making sure that Ralph wasn't looking in its direction. Once it's satisfied that nobody is paying it any mind, it quickly tosses off its Pikachu disguise and makes itself at home in the paper sack. The movement is quick, by the time Joltik looks over at Mimikyu, the disguise is in a pile on the ground.

Joltik shrugs and goes back to eating, once it does so, Mimikyu starts on its own meal.

When Ralph comes to check on them, he notices the disguise on the floor. He slowly reaches down to spread it out, explaining to Mimikyu, "If you keep it flat, it'll dry faster." He tries to not touch it for too long, knowing that it was important to Mimikyu.

Mimikyu had been a little tense while Ralph handled its disguise, but as he explained why he was touching it, it had relaxed as little.

Ralph tells them, "I'll check back on you in a little bit, I'm gonna get some dinner myself." With that, he heads back into the kitchen. He makes a quick stew using a can, full of vegetables and warmth.

After his quiet dinner, he checks back up on the Pokemon. Both Joltik and Mimikyu had eaten every bite.

Ralph smiles, "Guess you were pretty hungry, huh? You'll hafta show me what ya liked best sometime."

Mimikyu nods from inside the paper bag, the bag rustling as it did so. It had been hungry and thankful, so it had eaten everything. There were a few things it hadn't cared too much for, but it was just glad to have something to eat.

Ralph takes the empty bowl and plate, then goes and gets the other Pokemon's empty bowls. After doing the dishes, he lumbers over and sits down by the fire behind Mimikyu and Joltik. He had dried out some, but he still had a ways to go.

Joltik hadn't been as wet as either Ralph or Mimikyu, so when Ralph sits down, it chitters and climbs up to Ralph's shoulder and snuggles in.

Mimikyu stays in the bag, peering out curiously. Once Joltik settles in, it does as well, making itself comfortable in the paper sack.

The three of them had a nice, warm, and cozy night ahead of them.


End file.
